merpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chordes Slerion
“Solltest es als Test sehen. Gute Übung für dich. Lerne schnell zu Laufen und keiner wird in der Lage sein dich zu verletzen.” -Chordes zu Reeva Orctis- Chordes Slerion, ehemaliger Attentäter der seine letzten Jahre auf Omega verbrachte. Wie ein Vater für viele seiner Schützlinge, dabei jedoch immer der typisch exaltierte Salarianer. Psychologisches Profil Er mag auf Andere recht gefühlskalt wirken, wie es fast schon typisch ist für einen Salarianer. Doch in Wirklichkeit ist er sehr wohl in der Lage anderen gewisse Gefühle entgegen zu bringen, was recht untypisch ist. Er spricht schnell und in so kurzen Sätzen wie möglich, zwar ist er sehr geduldig, jedoch kann er es nicht leiden sich mit unnötigen Dingen lange aufzuhalten und will alles am liebsten so schnell wie möglich erledigen. Zudem wirkt er grundsätzlich recht verschlossen und gibt so gut wie nichts von sich preis, was zum Selbstschutz und vor allem auch zum Schutz anderer dient. Biographie 'Die Liebe eines Vaters' Geboren wurde er im Jahre 2127 auf Mannovai, wo er bereis in jungen Jahren all seine Zeit mit dem Studium verbrachte. Er war intelligent, doch gewiss nie für die Wissenschaft geschaffen. Seine Talente lagen in der Planung und Ausführung, was ihm schnell einen festen Platz in der Special Task Group verschaffte. Doch wie es nun einmal war lebte auch ein Salarianer nicht ewig, nicht einmal besonders lange und so entschloss einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. Er hatte es satt nach den Regeln anderer zu leben, die in seinen Augen nicht einmal Sinn ergaben und viel zu willkürlich aufgestellt wurden. Er verlies seine Familie, seinen Ziehsohn Sato Slerion, der ihm untypischer Weise doch sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Wissend das solch eine Bindung nie etwas gutes hervor bringen würde, verschwand er vollkommen aus dessen Leben und lies sich auf Omega nieder. 'Das Leben nach eigenen Regeln' Er lebte nach einfachen aber strikten Regeln, die sein Leben von da an lenkten. Sein für einen Salarianer weit fortgeschrittenes Alter aber zwang ihn dazu ein etwas ruhigeres Leben zu führen und so sagte er sich von seinen ehemaligen Auftraggebern los, darunter auch Springer. Doch niemand konnte sich so einfach von Springer lossagen und er musste gezwungener Maßen seinen letzten Auftrag annehmen. Der Turianer Vallan Phanux, noch grün hinter den Hörnern, doch für sein Alter ein beachtlicher Schütze und ein recht amüsanter Kerl. Er nahm ihn als seinen Schüler auf, brachte ihm alles bei was er wissen musste und lehrte ihm die einzigen Regeln nach denen er leben würde. Es war eine gute Zeit, zusammen mit der Asari Rinaiya N'Darko, die für ihn fast wie eine Tochter war, ebenso wie Vallan zu einer Art Sohn wurde, lebten sie in den Alltag hinein. Dem Alltag eines Attentäters. Doch Vallan’s erster, eigener Auftrag kam immer näher und somit Chordes’ letzter Tag im Leben. Seine Eliminierung, befohlen von Springer. Er starb im Alter von 44 Jahren auf Omega, durch die Hand seines Schülers. Persönliches Profil 'Stärken' *intelligent *guter Schütze *sehr geduldig 'Schwächen' *wirkt recht gefühlskalt *berechnend *leicht paranoid Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *Vereinzelte Narben aus Zeiten beim STG 'Tätowierungen & Markierungen' *Natürliche, braune Flecken im Gesicht und auf den Gliedmaßen Trivia *Für einen Salarianer emfpand er sehr wohl Liebe, vor allen für seine Zielsöhne Sato und Vallan *Chordes wurde von BlackShial als NPC erschaffen *Hatte bisher noch keinen Auftritt im RPG, nur in der Vorgeschichte von Vallan Phanux *Erster Auftritt: von Attentätern und Glöckchen Kategorie:Nichtspielercharaktere